godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Aragami
>>>THIS PAGE IS GOING THROUGH AN UPDATE<<< An Aragami (荒神 "violent god"). While apparently only one being, is actually a colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms under a cell core; that is, one Aragami is a superorganism with swarm intelligence, taking the form of a variety of lifeforms, plant or animal, organic or artificial, even real or mythical. These cells, called "Oracle Cells", are the only type of cell in an Aragami forming flesh, blood and bone all the same. Oracle cells have a devouring nature which caused them to spread and devour everything in their path. However, Oracle cells do not evolve like normal cells do. Each Oracle cell in existence is exactly the same as it was before the outbreak; i.e., these cells merely adapt to fulfill specific roles assigned to them from the cell core. The core is the command center over the entire colony while the individual groups of cells form working parts of the entity such as an eye, fang, or tail. The only way to truly kill an Aragami is to extract the core, thus making all the normal cells lose their cohesion; a society with a hive intelligence cannot survive without its leading mind, and so the body of an Aragami will dissipate into nothingness if it loses its mind. The only weapons created by humanity that are capable of doing this (whilst still being portable) are the God Arcs (which are actually weaponized and wieldable Aragami), wielded by God Eaters, which extract it by "devouring" a specific section of an Aragami's body, which contains the core. Generally violent in nature, Aragami only crave to consume. This is how they can adapt and evolve to fit new surroundings; they can devour native scenery and Aragami in the area until the Aragami's cells adapt to the conditions. Their desire to consume any sort or matter is controlled by the Bias Factor, which scientists from Fenrir work day and night on to perfect shielding against Aragami attacks; an Aragami will refrain from eating anything that is highly similar to its own being, unless they are extremely desperate, turned rogue, or became somewhat far more unstable. This is a behavior in Oracle cells that results in different Aragami of similar characteristics, such as Vajras, Hannibals, Marduks, and so on. Notably, the Aragami seem to be starting to evolve in new ways: some newer Aragami are starting to resemble humans. See also: Aragami Item Prefixes, Materials Note: All aragami names were correct at the time of edit, however some of these names may change when the localisations are released Small Aragami Ogretail Ogretail= |-| Fallen Ogretail= |-| Vajratail (Blaze)= |-| Vajratail (Spark)= |-| Zhou Wang= Zygote Zygote= |-| Fallen Zygote (Blaze)= |-| Fallen Zygote (Spark)= |-| Fallen Zygote (Freeze)= Cocoon Maiden Cocoon Maiden= |-| Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Blaze)= |-| Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Spark)= |-| Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Freeze)= = Other aragami that fall under small: Silky, Dreadpike, Night Hollow, Abaddon (Tables for these aragami to be moved to this section at later date) Medium Aragami Kongou Kongou= |-| Fallen Kongou= |-| Fierce Kongou= Gboro-Gboro File:Gboro.png|Gboro-Gboro|link=Gboro-Gboro File:GuboroFire.png|Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze)|link=Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) File:GuboroIce.png|Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze)|link=Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) File:GoldenGuboro.png|Golden Gboro-Gboro|link=Golden Gboro-Gboro File:kabbala.png|Kabbala Kabbala|link=Kabbala Kabbala Ukon Basara.png|Ukonvasara|link=Ukonvasara Chi-You File:Shiyuu2.png|Chi-You|link=Chi-You File:ChiYou-Datenroku.png|Fallen Chi-You|link=Fallen Chi-You File:Sekhmet.png|Sekhmet|link=Sekhmet File:Hera.png|Hera|link=Hera File:yanzhi.png|Yan Zhi|link=Yan Zhi Other aragami that fall under Medium: Yaksha, Ravana, Ukonvasara, God Arc Soldier (Tables for these aragami to be moved to this section at later date) Large Aragami Vajra File:Vajura.png|Vajra|link=Vajra File:PrithviMata.png|Prithvi Mata|link=Prithvi Mata File:PitterDiausu.png|Sky Father (Dyaus Pita)|link=Sky Father (Dyaus Pita) File:dyausresurrection.png|Dyaus Pita (Resurrection)|link=Dyaus Pita (Resurrection) File:Ravana.png|Ravana|link=Ravana Golden vajra.png|Golden Vajra|link=Golden Vajra File:UnkVajraType.png|Arius Nova|link=Arius Nova Borg Camlann File:Kamran Borg.png|Borg Camlann|link=Borg Camlann File:KamranDatenroku-Fire.png|Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze)|link=Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) File:KamranDatenroku-Thunder.png|Fallen Borg Camlann (Spark)|link=Fallen Borg Camlann (Spark) File:Susanoo.jpg|Susano'o|link=Susano'o Quadriga File:Kuadoriga.png|link=Quadriga|Quadriga File:KuadorigaDatenroku.png|link=Fallen Quadriga|Fallen Quadriga File:Tezcatlipoca.png|link=Tezcatlipoca|Tezcatlipoca File:Poseidon.png|link=Poseidon|Poseidon Sariel File:Sariel.png|link=Sariel|Sariel File:SarielDatenroku.png|link=Fallen Sariel|Fallen Sariel File:Aether.png|link=Aether|Aether File:Zeus.png|link=Zeus|Zeus File:Nyx Alpha.png|link=Nyx_Alpha|Nyx Alpha Ouroboros File:Urovorosu.png|Ouroboros|link=Ouroboros File:FallenUroboros.png|Fallen Ouroboros|link=Fallen Ouroboros File:Amateras.png|Amaterasu|link=Amaterasu Arda Nova File:Arudanova.png|link=Arda Nova|Arda Nova File:Fallen-Arudanova.png|link=Fallen Arda Nova|Fallen Arda Nova File:TsukuyomiHD.png|link=Tsukuyomi|Tsukuyomi Hannibal Hannibal-Rendered-Render.png|Hannibal|link=Hannibal File:CorrosiveHD.png|Corrosive Hannibal|link=Corrosive Hannibal File:163175_147745471945348_118800448173184_267396_1912676_n.jpg|Caligula|link=Caligula RufusCaligula.jpg|Rufus Caligula|link=Rufus Caligula Spartacus.jpg|Spartacus|link=Spartacus Blitz hannibal.jpg|Blitz Hannibal|link=Blitz Hannibal Venus File:Venus.png|link=Venus|Venus Yaksha (to be moved to medium aragami section) File:T02200124_0480027011279221886.png|Yaksha Raja|link=Yaksha Raja Garm Garm.png|Garm|link=Garm MardukWh.jpg|Marduk|link=Marduk Demiurge L 50c7fcee7c95f.jpg|Demiurge|link=Demiurge God Arc Soldier (to be moved to medium aragami except version Zero) Number Zero God Machine Soldier.jpg|God Arc Soldier Version Zero|link=God Arc Soldier Version Zero Aragamisoldier-Buster.jpg|God Arc Soldier|link=God Arc Soldier Runaway.jpeg|Rampage God Arc Soldier|link=Rampage God Arc Soldier Silver god arc soldier 2.jpg|Silver God Arc Soldier|link=Silver God Arc Soldier Kyuubi Kyuubi.jpg|Kyuubi|link=Kyuubi Magatsu Kyuubi.jpg|Magatsu Kyuubi|link=Magatsu Kyuubi Gawain Chrome gawain.jpg|Chrome Gawain|link=Chrome Gawain Magna Gawain.jpg|Magna Gawain|link=Magna Gawain Orochi GE2RB Orochi revealed.jpg|Orochi|link=Orochi Crimson orochi.jpg|Crimson Orochi|link=Crimson Orochi Abaddon (To be moved to Small aragami) File:Abaddon.png|Abaddon|link=Abaddon File:2015-11-08-185926.jpg|Amor|link=Amor Other Species (to be sorted in to correct sections) File:Dreadpike.png|Dreadpike|link=Dreadpike File:Nighthollow.png|Night Hollow|link=Night Hollow Julius aragami 1.jpg|The One Who Opens the World|link=The One Who Opens the World 2015-02-27-011021.jpg|Einherjar|link=Einherjar 2015-02-28-231540.jpg|The One Who Closes the World|link=The One Who Closes the World Tree of Helix Aragami ( ^ tempory headding ^ ) Rasetsu Kongou Ontovasara Mukuro Kyuubi (?) Category:Aragami